The Middle
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE BEGINNING. And so, he left. For three years he wandered. He drank only the blood of those he deemed evil, those he deemed unworthy of the life they had been granted. The first eighty or so years of Edward Cullen's life.


Okay guys, this is the sequel to The Beginning. If you haven't read that, you need to before starting this, otherwise you're going to be very confused as to who _she_ is. Mkay?

The Middle

* * *

In his first waking moments, he was confused. He didn't understand, and all he remembered was a burning. So much burning! And it hadn't ended. It had slowed, to be sure, but it was still there, concentrated in the back of his throat where before it had been shredding through his body like it was paper.

Upon learning of his new form from his new 'father', he was scared. To make matters worse, his new form came with a whole new ability: to read minds. But though his father's memories of vampirism were nothing but reassuring, he still had doubts. Even his father admitted to difficulty in his beginnings. What would it be like, to dwell in shadows for an eternity? To feed on living things? He had been told by his 'father' that he would not harm any humans. But to kill a living thing, even if it was only animal? And what of _her_? How could he find _her_ if he dwelt only in the darkness?

After the first ten years, he grew angry. His fear had turned to curiosity. What would it feel like to taste human blood? Sweet, living, rich blood that would flow down his throat like honey. And after all these years, he still had seen neither hide nor hair of _her_. Perhaps, if he left, things would change. Perhaps he could try, and like human blood. Perhaps he would find _her_.

And so he left. For three years, he wandered. He drank only the blood of those he deemed evil, those he deemed unworthy of the life they had been granted. And every time he heard some girl in danger, he would go to her. He would save her from whatever tormented her, in the hopes that she would be _the one_. She never was. Instead of the love and acceptance he craved as he gazed upon her, he saw only terror and bewilderment. So he gave up.

He returned home to his father, and so discovered he had gained a new 'mother'. They greeted him as the prodigal son and loved him as though they had actually birthed him. But it didn't matter. He only wanted _her_. And so from that day forth, he resolved to be complete in and of himself. He would no longer rely on others to make him happy. He would survive within himself, and within himself alone.

So the years wore on, and he quickly gained a beautiful sister. But for all her beauty, he wanted none of her. She was not _her_. It was just as well though, for within two years, she found her life mate, and brought him home. Edward had gained a brother.

He spent the next thirty or so years wandering, hunting, but never straying far from his family, and never drifting from his 'vegetarian' diet. One day he went out hunting, and when he came back, his room had been taken. He had gained a new brother and a sister, both attached to each other. Still, he continued with his life of solitude, removing himself from his family and all those who would come close to him.

His adopted family moved from school to school, identity to identity. They never stayed in one place for long. Then, he met Tanya. She was definitely interested in being _her_. But she wasn't. That was the truth of the matter, and he couldn't pretend otherwise. So they left. They continued to move, until one day they came back to the town of Forks.

For the longest time, he didn't think there was anything out of the ordinary about it. It was just another rainy, grey town in the Olympic Peninsula. And he'd been there before after all. Aside from the wolves, the only people with the knowledge of what they were, this town was no different from the others.

And then he heard about a new student, soon to arrive in Forks. _Isabella Swan._

* * *

The End should be up soon. There should be nowhere near the delay there was on this one, so watch for it! And as always, please R and R!!


End file.
